Latches are used in order to secure elements together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,390 discloses the use of a hingeable latch for detachably or hingedly connecting a base and a cover. In the '390 Patent, a rod is mounted to a lid, with the rod passing through a cylindrically shaped portion of the latch. Similar, permanently mounted latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,918 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,265. An alternate latch configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,295. However, there is still room for improvement over these known latch and container configurations.